


Poor Unfortunate Soul

by The_Peridot_Writer



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Writer/pseuds/The_Peridot_Writer
Summary: Ursula got what she wanted. King Triton’s kingdom, his seven daughters. What more could she need?





	Poor Unfortunate Soul

**Poor Unfortunate Soul**

**Summary: Ursula got what she wanted. King Triton’s kingdom, his seven daughters. What more could she need?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Mermaid or any of its plots and characters. All rights belong to Disney and Hans Christian Andersen. This is simply for entertainment purposes.**

**WARNING: Contains scenes of rape and abuse. Carry on with your own risk.**

**Introduction:**

The last thing she felt was a shooting, hot, indescribable pain that soared throughout her entire body. The last thing she smelled was the ocean salt water. The last thing she heard was her Eric’s cry of pain as he was killed. And the last thing she saw was the Sea Witch that towered over her. Then, there was nothing.

          She felt the waves slam into her, heard the command and felt herself being picked up and carried. She also felt the weight of the heavy iron chains shackling her wrists to the walls and one large chain shackling around her waist and completely enveloping her tail.

          Opening her blue eyes, the voices of her sisters assaulted her hearing as they were dragged by the castle guards that worked for her father.

          Her father. Who had been horribly transformed into such a small creature because of her. Everything occurring was because of her and she knew it. The youngest of the royal family was the reason Ursula had managed to get into power. The reason her sisters were being dragged and shoved into chains like wild animals. The reason why Eric was… Dead.

          She began to struggle against the chains despite the fact that she knew very well that they wouldn’t give. Not at the very well that they wouldn’t give. Not at the very least.

          However, she continued to do so until she was at the brink of exhaustion. She fell against the chairs, her chest rising and falling heavily as she panted, red marks beginning to show on her arms from rubbing against the crude metal. She whimpered in pain and tears began to form in her orbs as she felt the hope that was always present begin to diminish.

          That was when she broke down and began to cry. She continued to do so until she was certain that she wasn’t able to produce anymore tears. She leaned her head against the wall at that, not knowing what to do.

          She couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t leave, she could barely even move for that matter. So the only thing that she could do was think. She thought about only one question, however. What led up to this very, single moment?

          The ship. It was the ship. When she saw it, she had immediately swam up to it to see what was going on. Then she had caught sight of Eric. He was so tall and… Handsome. Love at first sight, that’s what it was. But was it truly love? Coming to think of it, it wasn’t.

          She had admired his hair, eyes, smile and his build, definitely. Admiration, sure, it was definitely that but was it also because of how… forbidden he was? How the whole thought of a mermaid falling in love with a human was entirely unthought of? Oh, yeah.

          Ariel scoffed at herself at that. Then there was the storm and she had saved him. He was even more good looking up close and when he had touched her… It had sent such wonderful shivers up her body and such a warm feeling at the pit of her stomach that she had found herself that she wanted more.

          And he had found out. Her father had discovered her grotto and the statue that nestled within it. How? She had not even the slightest idea how he managed to find it. Maybe someone told him. Maybe he followed her. But he had destroyed it all and she had acted on instinct.

          The emotions had piled up and that was the only reason she had even went to the Sea Witch’s lair. She was hurt and she hadn’t been thinking correctly. There would be loss if she remained human or if she was turned back into a mermaid. With the original deal, she would have lost all of her friend and family as well. That was brought up during the discussion.

          But she had been angry with her father and at that moment in time, she had wanted absolutely nothing to do with him so it did sound like a wonderful bargain. Giving her father up for Eric… Permitting that she would have been able to get Eric to kiss her in the short amount of time, of course.

          At the time, it surely sounded too good to be true and oh, how it was just that. She was mindless, careless, and this was where she ended up. In her father’s dungeons, no longer a princess but a prisoner. She wouldn’t be able to explore anymore. She wouldn’t be able to do anything.

          Days passed and she wasn’t given anything to eat. Guards simply went back and forth, ensuring that whoever was in the dungeons didn’t have any chance or hope of escaping, including the youngest daughter of the royal father.

          The redhead’s stomach growled and she whimpered at the pain of hunger ever so persistent and unwilling to cease or go away, merely increasing everyday that passed. This caused her to become anxious, fearful that she was simply left to die and rot.

          She missed her old life before this all occurred. She missed exploring the oceans and she especially missed her father, sisters and friends. She missed her little guppy of a friend, Flounder, as well as the red crab of Sebastian, leaving her to wonder what exactly became of them and she was more than certain that Scuttle was safe, much to her relief. But that didn’t cause any feelings to diminish.

          Now sure that she was going to die from starvation, the sixteen year old now came to accept the fact and just waited for death to claim her, never once suspecting before that she would ever go like this.

          However, only mere hours after acceptance, she heard her cell door open. Looking up, she saw the two guards enter. They undid her bonds and grabbed her arms, too strong for Ariel to even think about struggling against them.

          She was brought to the throne room to which she saw Ursula sitting on the throne, her father’s crown resting on top of her head. She immediately felt anger burst into her chest at the mere thought of the witch even sitting on her father’s throne.

          The large octopus gestured for the guards to leave. They let go of Triton’s daughter, leaving her and the witch the only one’s in the room. “You seem upset, angry even that I’m in your precious father’s chair,” she chortled.

          Ariel eyes narrowed at that but she refrained herself from doing anything, not wishing to make the situation any worse than it was.

          “How does it feel,” she continued, “to know that you were the reason that your father’s kingdom now belongs to me? To know that you are the only reason that I was able to take over. The only reason as to why your father’s kingdom fell into nothing but dust and that I will be the one to take over and rebuild it, shape it into my liking? My style? How does it feel to know that this, all of this, is your fault?”

          At that, despite knowing the truth behind all the words in which she spoke, Ariel felt the anger just explode and without thinking, she simply snapped. “My fault?! None of this is my fault! I didn’t cause any of this! Don’t put any of the blame on me! I’m not the monster! You are!”

          She barely had time to react for she felt a tentacle wrap around her waist before throwing her back. She collided with a column that sent a wave of pain throughout her body. Whimpering, she fell to the floor, clenching her ribs which were throbbing in pain to which she wouldn’t surprised if she later found out that they were broken.

          Ursula smirked as she saw the small girl sink t the floor, satisfied with the result of hearing her small protests of pain. Approaching her, she placed a finger beneath her chin, forcing her to meet her gaze, a crude smile on her large lips. Her eyes glittered in displeasure however when the younger of the two snatched her head back.

          The witch smirked and shook her head at that. “Naught, naughty girl. Going against the one that clearly have much superiority over you. But no matter. I’ve taught people to mind themselves around me before and you, sweet child, will not be anything different.”

          Feeling a tentacle creep up to her throat, Ariel immediately grew fearful. She grabbed onto the dark appendage as it slowly but surely wound its way around her slender neck, cutting off any means of water.

          Ariel lacked lungs for she was a mermaid but she had a process in her body that would take the oxygen present in the water and differentiate it away from the water so it could use that.

          But now that the supply was being blocked, she felt herself begin to choke to the point where she was fearful of passing out. “S-stop,” she managed to choke out. “P-please! Stop!”

          She was let go and the mermaid collapsed on the floor once again, coughing heavily as the water rushed back into her body that worked quickly to turn it into oxygen. She clenched her eyes, whimpering softly as she rubbed he neck. Grimacing, she refused to look at the witch, her eyes watering horribly as she coughed.

          The redhead barely gained her wits when she was grabbed by the arm. Being pulled up, she was tugged out of the throne room and down the familiar path towards her father’s bedroom, confusing her as to why they were headed that way. “You know, angel fish,” Ursula began as they swam, “none of this would be happening if you didn’t agree to my deal. There wouldn’t be a for you to get ol’ Prince Eric to kiss you. I made it impossible for it to happen.

          “This is your fault, you know.” They entered the large room and Ursula shoved her inside, closing and locking the door, preventing her from escaping at all costs. “If it wasn’t for you, Triton would still be ruling and I would still be cooped up in that dreary lair so I do think you for that.”

          Remaining silent, Ariel simply just looked down, feeling the horrible guilt begin to press onto her chest, the tears beginning to form yet another time. However, she didn’t need Ursula to see her cry. That was the last thing she wanted so she attempted to blink them away or at least prevent them from showing.

          As though the Sea Witch had a sixth sense, she tilted Ariel’s head up yet another time, forcing her to look at her. Seeing a tear trail down her cheek, she smirked before roughly wiping it away. “What’s the matter?” She cooed. “Upset that you were the downfall of everything?”

          No response, just a feeble attempt to get away from Triton’s sister. No success yet again. She was much too strong which annoyed her greatly but she knew well she would be unable to do anything about it.

          She felt the tentacles envelop her as she was picked up and then slammed onto the bed. She cried out at the actions, closing her blue eyes tightly. She opened them and saw the octopus hovering over her, the tentacles keeping her pinned to the bed, preventing any movement.

          “Stuck?” She inquired, grinning, her eyes moving from her head to her chest and stomach, eventually ending at her tail. “You’re not strong enough to move, are you?” She laughed.

          Ariel made no attempt to retaliate nor no movement to get free. She just laid there, relenting, thinking and wondering about what the witch had in store for her, what kind of torture she was planning on putting her through. She didn’t know and she truly didn’t wish to find out.

          “I spared you,” Ursula directed towards her, staring outside into the blue.

          “What?” Ariel now looked at her, confused on what she meant by that. “You didn’t spare me. I’m still a prisoner. I still belong to you!”

          “Yes, of course but you weren’t added to my little garden in my grotto like the contract stated that you would, the contract that you hadn’t read and skimmed over. The contract that your father took in place for you.”

          “Where are you going with this?” Ariel now demanded, not wanting to hear anything else on that subject.

          “Your sisters and father are now part of my garden. Your little friends, I wouldn’t know where they are but I have several of Triton’s, forgive me, my men, searching for them. If they’re lucky, they’re far to the point where they’re outside of the kingdom, wherever it ends but if they are to be found, they’ll be added to my garden as soon as I see them. You understand? I spared you. I didn’t turn you nor did I add you to my garden, angel fish and I don’t intend on doing so. You will be my pet.”

          “Why?”

          “Because, after looking at each of your sisters closely, very closely, I might add and none of them compare to you.”

          “What are you talking about?”

          “You’re delectable,” she hummed. “You’re sexy, desirable…” She smirked as she was now staring at her, trailing her eyes up and down her body. “You are beautiful. I’ll give you that… And you put up the most fight.

          “Yes. You do. You’re stubborn, hardheaded, quick witted and you want everything to go your way. Every. Single. Little. Thing. You’ll do anything to get that way, not thinking of any of the consequences. Yes, you’ll definitely be the most fun. You’ll struggle until you’re out of breath. Hopefully, you’ll also use that beautiful voice that belonged to me once to cry and beg like you did in the throne room.

          “You’ll be a lot of fun. A lot of fun indeed.”

          The redhead stared at her as she spoke, growing meeker every single second that passed, not being able to find nor use her voice. She backed away, too afraid to move.

          Curiosity got the better of the young mermaid as it always seemed to do. Biting her lower lip, Ariel looked up at her. “What do you mean by all of this? Why would I be a lot of fun? What are you talking about?”

          A smile seemed to creep up on Ursula’s lips as she leaned down, whispering in her ear, “you’ll find out soon enough, now won’t you?”

          Before the princess was able to respond, she felt a sensation that she only felt once before when she had signed the contract with the Sea Witch. She was being transformed into a human once again.

          She felt her fins painfully separate and her legs slowly being made again. She was confused as to why shew as being turned into a human again but she was in too much pain to question it.

          The only noticeable difference was that she was able to breathe underwater whilst before, she had to wait to go to the surface.

          Collapsing on the bed, she trembled from the aftermath of the transformation, not even noticing that she was completely naked, apart from her sea shell bra, beneath the Sea Witch.

          Her arms were still being held down by the tentacles and that was when she felt the appendages wrap themselves around her legs and roughly pinned them down onto the large bed. She felt another tentacle wrap around just below her lower stomach, covering up her core. However, the transformed mermaid didn’t take any notice to her actions.

          She shuddered suddenly at a single finger that ran from her throat to the valley between her breasts, her stomach, navel and the finger ceased right before it reached the tentacle that provided her modesty.

          Lips found their way to her ear like before, causing yet another shiver to rush through her, whether it was displeasure or fear, the redhead didn’t know.

          All she could do was lay there and just allow the witch to do whatever she pleased until the burning pain of being transformed disappeared.

          “Tell me, angel fish, during those three days you spent with your lovely Prince Eric, did he ever manage to touch you past your stomach but above your legs? To be precise, in between your legs?” She hummed. Ariel bit her lip, attempting to remember through the pain.

          Finally, when the pain subsided, the girl shook her head. “N-no. He never touched me there,” she mumbled.

          “Then you have a lot to learn,” Ursula chortled. “We all are well aware what sex is. You, with you being sixteen, have more than likely thought about it, wondered what it was like but sex between two humans is supposed to be a hundred times better than sex with mermaids and mermen.”

          Ariel said nothing, trying to think of something else as opposed to what her mind was leading her to. Ursula continued, “and it’s definitely very pleasurable for the woman especially if the man knows what he’s doing. Now…” The tentacle moved down, revealing her womanhood and the finger moved down along, pressing against the skin slightly right before she reached anything. “Do you feel anything? Any pressure in between your legs? Pleasure?”

          A dull pleasure was definitely present and she was beginning to enjoy it. Ariel nodded. “Yes. A warm feeling,” she mumbled.

          “Let me tell you each part of what human women have…” She hummed and she used both of her hands. “It’s called a vagina. That’s what it’s known as. Other words are womanhood, core, pussy, snatch, so on and so forth.

          “You have two holes in front, one hole in the back in general. No doubt you explored it especially when you released what you needed to. The smaller hole,” she pressed her thumb against it, “is the urethra or where the waste comes out. The second is the vagina. The pleasurable part.” She pressed two fingers against it and felt it open and then clench around them, a moan escaping from the girl beneath her.

          “And the clitoris, or clit, is my favorite part. It can easily give a woman all sorts of pleasure.” She rubbed her hand over the nub to which Ariel’s hips jolted up, another moan escaping her. She pressed harder, immediately getting a louder reaction as she began to rub faster and faster.

          Ariel didn’t hear anything that the older one was saying, simply lost in the pleasure of it all, simply enjoying what was happening, even though she knew well that she shouldn’t be but at the moment, she didn’t truly care.

          She felt the woman stop and she groaned at the loss. She looked up at her, her breathing heavy. She was suddenly pressed into the bed harshly, causing a groan to escape at the sudden pressure against her full body.

          “Answer me this, angel fish. Do you know what virginity is? It’s not a common word here, definitely not, but do you know what it is?”

          A negative shake of the head came from the princess. She suddenly felt her legs being spread out, eliciting a cry of shock at the sudden movements. “W-what are you doing?” She managed to conjure the bravery to ask.

          “I’m going to take your virginity. You’re human now so as I’m to be your first, I have taken the honor of claiming you as mine and making you no longer pure.” She reached forward and quickly unclasped her sea shell bra, a look of discomfort slowly yet surely beginning to form on Ariel’s face.

          She attempted to pull away, a horrible feeling growing in the middle of her stomach, completely replacing and causing her to forget about the pleasure given to her mere moments before. “Why do you want to take it? What use would it be to you?!” She demanded, her purple bra now gone, no longer covering her full breasts, causing them to hang freely.

          Ursula licked her lips as she took in fully. “Because in the contract, I did specify the many ways that you will be mine. And as of human tradition, me claiming your virginity makes you mine. You belong to me. You signed and agreed to it and you are more than eligible to pay the price and keep your part of the bargain especially since you failed to do so during the three days that I gave you, have you not?”

          No response, not a word said throughout the whole thing and she was rendered speechless like many other times during that short period and more than likely to occur again in the future.

          “What’s wrong, angel fish? Did you give your tongue away so you can’t speak again? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have a nasty habit of doing that, it seems. Well, we can help you find that voice again and I reckon that it won’t take as long as it did before… And I am a woman of my word.”

          Becoming silent with that and a seemingly ever lasting smile on the witch’s lips, she tightened the tentacles around the younger one more and more. Feeling as though she was being crushed, Ariel cried out, terrified and wanting nothing more than to be released. However, the witch made it next to impossible for her to protest when a tentacle was wrapped around her mouth, preventing her from making a sound.

          Her slender body continued to tremble and shake beneath Ursula as she was attempting to find distraction through the pain. But as the seconds went by, it merely became worse and worse to the point where she was certain that she was either being killed or she was being tortured. She wasn’t sure which one but she would more than likely have to settle with both.

          The next thing she felt however was the exact opposite of the pain that was beginning to diminish. Pleasure. Pure pleasure shot through her from one little nub that she was rubbing. The clitoris. That was what she had called it.

          And her body began to stir once again but not with agony. With pleasure that managed to explode at every single area, causing an indescribable tingle to spread, each wave much more enjoyable as opposed to the last.

          The uncomfortable feeling did disappear. It was evident, underneath all the pleasure, still clinging to her much like a second skin. That heightened as the time passed and so did the wonderful feeling of arousal that she was receiving.

          Just as quickly did it start, did it disappear. She felt the tentacles and the tips of them begin to poke and probe within her lower regions. Searching for what, she was sure as Hell didn’t know. Then came the feeling of being stretched, causing the uncomfortable feeling to skyrocket.

          She attempted to look past that and to simply focus on the pleasure that was there but Ursula seemed to have other ideas in mind.

          Feeling a tentacle slither in, she jolted forward and when it pressed against something inside of her, gradually pushing, attempting to burst whatever it was and the amount of pain that was the result was… indescribable.

          Ariel tried to scream, tried to do anything to get her off. She felt a warm liquid begin to escape and the water began to turn red around them. She had managed to draw blood with whatever she did but the princess was grateful that the pain was beginning to subside.

          When she was finally able to gather her wits, she heard the voice that she was growing to despise, assault her hearing. “That had to be painful,” she tutted and grinned. “Judging by how much you squirmed and the tears that escaped, I bet it was,” she laughed.

          Tears? Ariel only then realized what she was true. She had been crying and she didn’t even notice it. “However, I can ease the pain that I caused and I can pleasure you like I did before. With some payment in return, of course. How does that sound?”

          The redhead gritted her teeth and couldn’t stop herself as she snapped at her suddenly. “What more could you possibly want?! Besides, what am I to pay you with?! You have everything that you ever wanted! You took my father’s kingdom with everything he built up! You took me, you just stole my virginity! You cannot possibly want or need more than what you have!”

          “Pleasure,” the Sea Witch stated bluntly. “The pleasure given to you, I would like my own. Of course, I can only do so much to myself and so can my babies that you killed,” she said that casually as though it was an everyday occurrence. “You can give me pleasure and I will give you so much more than what I did before taking your virginity and truly claiming you as mine.”

          Ariel just stated at her. Whether the pain numbed her or she was simply too exhausted to comprehend a word she had just said, once she did, she almost immediately grew disgusted at what she was implying. “No!” She yelled. “No! That’s disgusting,” she stated ever so boldly, seemingly forgetting what occurred the last time she had done so.

          “Mmm… Indeed. So you would not do it for anything?”

          “Not for anything and everything that you could give me! There’s not a chance that I am going to pleasure you. Especially not with everything that you took from me! Not in a million years am I going to accept your offer. Fuck the pleasure that you promise to give me in return for even that I doubt you will fulfill. You’ll receive the pleasure and not give anything in return.”

          She felt the tentacles grow tighter still if that was even possible as the Sea Witch laughed, truly laughed, sending horrible shivers up and down Ariel’s spine and causing a pit of fear to grow in her stomach.

          The laughter eventually died down, everything eerily quiet from the lack of the spine-chilling sound. “You can fulfill your payments in order to get your family back,” Ursula now said.

          Ariel froze at what she offered. “My family?”

          “Yes, of course. Your sisters, father, maybe with some tampering, perhaps I’ll be able to get you your mother back underneath certain circumstances.”

          “My mother…” She trialed off, having faint but distinct memories of her mother but she remembered her, definitely. And she missed her greatly. “No,” she then spoke. “Why would you be willing to give them up if you spent such a long time attempting to get rid of them?”

          “I wanted the kingdom. That was the only quarrel I had with your father. If I were to give your family back to you, they will not have the power they once had. Your father would no longer be king, your mother queen and your sisters and you will no longer be princesses. The power will still be mine. You all will just have to live as simple citizens of the kingdom like everyone beneath my rule.”

          Another moment of silence as Ariel thought the offer over. She wanted to believe what she was saying was true but every ounce of sense in her screamed that what she was saying simply wasn’t true, that she was being lied to, tricked once again.

          “No. I will not let you trick me again. I don’t believe a single word that you are saying nor am I ever going to in the future.

          “And you’re not as great as you think,” she continued boldly, forgetting whom she was speaking to. “Your only plan was to tick a child in order to do your bidding. If you were truly powerful and truly smart, you could have, no doubt, conquered the kingdom some other way but you couldn’t. This is why my father ruled until now. Because you were simply incapable of doing anything for yourself.

          “If you’re unable to gain power over a kingdom, how would you expect to rule it? This kingdom will fall and it will no longer be a kingdom. A broken civilization where you do not rule over people. And if you don’t do that, you are not a queen, not a ruler. You will simply be nothing. You would be lower before this even happened.”

          The look that she received from the Sea Witch sent horrible shivers down the redhead’s spine, almost instantly causing her to regret what was said ever slipped past her lips.

          But the calmness behind the next words brought upon unbelievable fear to the girl. “You speak without thinking which appears to be a problem for you, is it now?” Trailing a finger down the princess’ body, she continued, retaining the same tone of voice. “But before you go around, accusing people of the wrongs they have done or how horrible one is, in order to do so, one must reflect on themselves.

          “You knew well who I was before we even met face-to-face. You know of my horrors, the pain and suffering I’ve brought upon people causing your beloved king to banish me. Now what about my countless attempts to overthrow the kingdom? I’m more than certain that you are familiar with that as well. But yet, you blatantly choose to ignore your friends and continued to strike this contract with me without even looking upon it.

          “All of this proves not only your ignorance but your selfishness, wouldn’t you say? Even though you have brought up your family, you never stop to think how they would feel because, either way the deal went, you would never see them again. You never once thought about anyone else’s feelings except yours, have you? How upset your father and sisters would be… How broken, how devastated. There wasn’t a single way that they would end up being happy in this situation, hmm?

          “But, actually, I suppose you did them a large favor, didn’t you? By how much of a brat you are with how needy and insensitive you are as well would really drive people away from you, wouldn’t it, angel fish? To top things off, I suppose that they’re glad that they don’t have to deal with you anymore. I mean, apart from them being in my garden, I have not a single doubt in my mind that they’re ecstatic, relieved even that they don’t have to hear and endure the young princess brat of the royal family anymore.

          “Believe me, I wanted to rip my ears off half the time I was watching you due to your constant complaining.” She stopped and now smirked. “Need I go on?”

          A simple shake of the head was the only answer received. The feeling of guilt rested in Ariel’s lower stomach. While she refused to believe anything that escaped from the witch’s mouth, she couldn’t help but feel that what she said was true. How couldn’t they be?

          “You’re a brat, plain and simple. But, contrary to what some believe, brats need to be taught a lesson. They must be punished. And as observed by you and your family, dear Daddy Triton has never sought to punish you or any of his daughters for that matter but they all must have came out better, even if only slightly, than you.

          “Even thought it isn’t my place,” she continued casually as though she was just catching up with an old friend, “I find that you do need discipline for once in your life and I have every intention of giving it.”

          To say that Ariel was mortified was an understatement. To say that her self-confidence had disappeared was also one to the point where even that was considered an understatement. And Ariel knew better than to ask what the witch planned to do or she was too terrified to ask. Which it was, she didn’t know.

          She was grabbed, the tentacles that wrapped around her slender frame hoisted her up off the bed. She was still naked and the faintest trace of blood from her virginity being taken lingered still.

          The next thin she was aware of what that she was on the ground again, her back and back of her head aching from a collision. TO what, she was unsure but it ached, causing her to have the urge to tear up. However, she didn’t allow herself to do so. Not again.

          But the pain kept coming and simply grew worse and worse as time went on. She barely registered the blood that was escaping her mouth, her stomach and back on fire. The pain was unlike anything other, even worse than her getting transformed that truly shocked how the witch could evoke that much.

          Another collision, another strike, tug, shove. A searing pain erupted in her head and she couldn’t gain her wits enough to stand. Or do anything more for that matter. It was to the point where she could barely keep her eyes open, fading in and out of darkness.

          She heard a laugh. No, a cackle. So sinister, so evil yet so familiar but she had trouble recalling whom it was from. But what it sent through her was stronger, incredibly more stronger than the pain that was weighing her body down.

          Anger erupted throughout her entire body. Anger towards what, towards whom, she didn’t know. All she was able to perceive was that it was blazing, burning, crying to get out and it granted her unimaginable strength in such a position she was in.

          Staggering to her legs (for she was still human), she focused her attention to the owner of the laugh, the reason Eric was dead, the reason and cause for all her pain and suffering. And she lunged.

          The small girl, possessing such raw energy, managed to get them both the floor. But this accomplishment barely lasted for a great appendage, rather a tentacle or hand, she was unsure, wrapped itself around her neck and threw her so she was slammed against a stone wall.

          She felt herself crumple and break, darkness closing the scene.

          XXXXX

          A young guard was called upon to bring the princess back to the dungeons. Finn, was barely above the age of nineteen, with a dark blue tail, blue eyes to match, a gentle complexion with fair skin, dark hair that was short and always remained unkempt. He always had a cautious, calm, stern look on his face that could easily match against the king’s look. And his voice, soothing yet not too deep.

          He had worked for Triton for nearly a year and had easily befriended the princesses who all seemed to take a liking to him. He knew them all well, cared for each one deeply but held no feeling for any for he had just recently married.

          But to see the state that Ariel was in hurt his heart. He had been told not to give the princess food and no doubt, that order did not change but he wouldn’t allow it to be followed.

          He was intent on keeping her alive but giving her food was all he could do without getting him nor his young wife in trouble. As he carefully shackled her to the wall, he gave a silent promise that he could and would do everything he was able to. And he took his station in front of her cell, merely hoping that, as time went on, solutions would grow.

          When she woke, it had been a few days. How long? She was uncertain. The same went for the days that appeared to drag on, each one seemingly longer than the last.

          Food was provided to her, yet she had no will to eat. Conversation was attempted with merely the same result.

          The chains, she observed, were shackled to her wrists but the ones, one, that was supposed to be around her fin (that was no longer there) remained on the ocean floor to rust. She still bared legs, still human yet she felt no joy in it. Instead, she felt everything but it. Such irony. The thing she desperately longer for was what caused her so much pain and suffering.

          A figure began to form and once she was able to decipher what it was, she wasn’t even sure it was real. A figment of her imagination, no doubt, that, over time, will eventually disappear and cease to exist. It didn’t. it simply grew more vivid over the time that passed until she realized who it was.

          Her father stared at her. While he was not transparent, he was not entirely solid. While he did not seem real, he was not entirely fake. The way those intermingled yet collided and forcefully fought against each other, contrasted yet pushed and shoved, attempting to be one yet several different, distinct yet similar things at the same time caused a battle to swarm inside of the young girl.

          She believed, yet she did not. She wanted to but she wished the opposite. Until she gave up, relenting as the guilt, sorrow, pressed against her chest, heart, mind and forced her to speak.

          “I’m sorry,” she began, her voice pitiful, meek that one might easily mistaken it to be that of one ten or eleven years younger. “This is all my fault. She’s right. She’s so horribly right.”

          The confession that spilled from her mouth and past her lips are so terribly similar to the words uttered by the witch that I found no point in reiterating them. The words, the apologies, all became less and less coherent and more of a jumbled, incomprehensible mess that no one, not even the speaker herself, was able to decipher. Yet she continued to speak to the figure, imaginary or not, listening to nor, until her body gave way to exhaustion and lack of food and she fell limp against the chains.

          Now, reader, I bring you to the throne room now claimed by the creator of the curse. It was now darkened, columns torn down to allow room for a mere cave like appearance so familiar to that of the witch’s lair.

          She was perched upon the throne that now was a dark, gloomy purple, resembling much to a dead night sky. That was preferred over anything else.

          A single crystal ball, the only thing that was above the darker tones of the room it resided in, displayed Ariel as she convulsed, struggled. The scene, noticeably different than the one recently described, true. But the witch had a tendency to watch the past, finding great, however, sick, joy in observing the poor girl struggle.

          Whilst she kept a close eye on her newly claimed kingdom, she enjoyed keeping a closer one upon the young lass. She took great pleasure in seeing such a sickening scene that one might be daring enough to question her sanity.

          Ursula paid little to no mind to the young guard that brought food to her despite her commands for she knew how he cared for his wife and he knew what she was capable of doing. One had no fear of her being simply talk and no action. Food was not enough for the child to escape. She would never be able to regain the strength needed in order to escape. She would not allow it.

          She felt as though she needed a certain someone to hear what she had in store for the young “brat” as she so politely addressed her as.

          Heading out, she enjoyed visiting her garden of the poor, unfortunate souls that happened to come across her and she approached a separate section that she had so generously addressed as the royals. Now, are you’re aware of, no doubt, dear reader, that this garden is not all orchids and roses. Quite the opposite.

          She addressed them all, the plan very simple, very dark and will be discussed later. One must leave some form of suspense and anticipation to a story. But it was horrible, a plan that perhaps even the Devil might perceive a bit too harsh. Might.

          But she focused her attention on one particular “flower”, smiling when she observed the despair, the helplessness ever so evident in the large eyes so awfully disproportionate to the rest.

          Just to add to the fun, she decided it would be next to impossible to get a full, desired answer or response that she wished for. The transformation was quick and Triton was back to the his normal body yet shackles that had appeared, tied him down, preventing him from moving.

          “Good morning, Triton. How was your day?” She inquired, knowing fully well that she would not have such luck in retrieving an answer. The answer, was a silent one. One that was merely seen in his eyes as before.

          “Your daughter, Ariel, has been doing well, I dare say. She is not in pain. She is not happy but not sad either.” As she spoke, a crystal ball appeared in her hand, out of nowhere, much like everything else so easily made. And she allowed her dear brother to gaze into the seemingly transparent crystal and he did so with such great urgency that it rattled the chains to the point where it echoed off the walls. The scene, amusing her; his reaction, just as she had anticipated.       

          The demand was curt, blunt. “What did you do to her?!”

          A cry of defense, fake, “what did I do to her? She brought this upon herself. You did as well for spoiling. She wished to be human. I granted her that wish. However, dear prince did not give her the full experience of being human so I took it upon myself to do so.

          “She screamed, struggled, as I took her as mine, as I stole her virginity, which, I doubt you would know, causes a human girl great, great pain.”

          Upon hearing this, the reaction, reasonable for a caring father. However, being restrained in such hefty chains arises many problems, even for one as well built as the king of the seas himself.

          I now ask you what would you first demand if someone you love was in this situation? Think and do not move on until you have a definite answer.

          “Where is she?!” Came the demand.

          “You are in no authority or position to ask such a thing. To ask anything and expect an answer.”

          Even something as simple as a question, Triton knew he was powerless against it all. He, as well as all else, were beneath her command, her power.

          As he continued to peer into the crystal, the scene became blurred before coming transparent once more. Now displaying a distinct picture of that of the present. Triton observed, with great fear and even greater uncertainty, his youngest, to be imprisoned. No garbs hung over her body to provide her modesty and the body she took upon was not of that in which she was born into and lived sixteen years since.

          Whilst all, a grave concern to the former king, the deepest being how her body ceased to move. The extent to which he had some difficulty in attempting to perceive if her naked bosom was rising and falling, even if in the slightest for it would be greater than none, to receiving no success.

          Her head bent, as though in prayer, with her crimson locks flowing, creating a grand curtain that masked her features. “Is there anything that I can do to you to let her go?” he inquired, rather forgetting or ignoring, neither was clear, what had been said to him mere seconds earlier.

          A laugh was the only response received until a negative shake of the head was granted. “No one, not even you, can reverse the sentence that has been brought upon her by her sheer ignorance, dear brother.”

          The next thought that crept up in the witch’s mind seemed to break the solemn silence. Or, at least, to that of the sorceress. It was conniving, dangerous, dark and (hopefully) was enough to fully break, destroy Triton in the end.

          The fastidiousness that Triton took in each of his daughters confirmed not only his love and care for his off-springs but his desire to ensure that all, each were safe, cared for while Ursula was not one to readily give into this, to give Triton piece of mind, regardless of what was stated to Ariel, she did think of something that will not only give this piece of mind to him but would ensure that he was missing something in his life. Unknown to everyone upon what that was, even to himself, and no doubt, especially to you.

          “I have a proposition,” she began, “whether or not you accept it is up to you. I will not persuade you to go in a given direction and what I speak is merely the truth.”

          A preposterous statement indeed, especially for one that has done the opposite to state so boldly. Nonetheless, Triton gave her the benefit of his full attention, wanting nothing more for his youngest daughter to be released.

          “Your wife has been dead for over a decade. No doubt that you miss her terribly. You will be able to get her again. I will bring her back to life with he incident of her being killed erased in everyone’s memories. But, in return (for all magic comes with a price), your youngest daughter, Ariel, shall not be born. She will not exist and will be erased from your memory much like the death of your dearly beloved. Only I will remember the death and the existence of your child.”

          Something cannot obviously done for nothing and to gain something, one must lose another in payment.

          Seems like a horribly easy decision to make. One get someone dearly missed in return for no memory of another that will cease to.

          “What will happen to Ariel if this is done? She will be killed?”

          “No, not killed. One must be alive for that to be accomplished. She will be stolen from her mother’s womb and revert into nothing. Her birth will be reversed, if you will. Does it not make sense? I suppose it doesn’t have to as long as the task is completed in the end, I suppose.”

          “And we will not remember her?”

          “No. Not a single bit of her. It is no loss for one must remember one thing for it to be grieved upon and received as loss. It is a gain if you will. You will gain your wife, your love back, keep your children and forget the youngest one.”

          A bit cruel? A bit dark, heartless? Perhaps evil, inconceivable? Not something you had in mind? Let’s not forget nor dwell upon that this is the Sea Witch that is the topic of this. A friendly reminder never hurt one, now did it?

          “Why would you be the only one to remember her?”

          “Firstly, I would be the one to cast the curse, yes? Besides. How can I want to forget the sole purpose and reason that I was able to finally take over the kingdom and your position? If it wasn’t for her, absolutely none of this could have been accomplished, now could it?”

          A pregnant pause, the only sound being of the consistent moaning ever so present in the lair.

          “It will put her out of the misery and pain she is in. Did I forget to include that? Silly me,” she chortled but received no response in return.

          Silence, even the moaning appearing to die down, even if simply the slightest. Triton’s eyes shut as a conclusion was made, one word sealing everything, rewriting the story from the beginning of the tale of the little mermaid.

          “Deal.”


End file.
